1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of heating a strip-shaped carrier in an oven, which carrier is passed through the oven in a transport direction.
The invention further relates to a device for fastening at least one component on a strip-shaped carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method and device are known from the brochure "Surface Mount Assembly Equipment" from Philips Electronics N. V., of February 1993. A printed circuit board (the strip-shaped carrier) which is provided with solder and with components placed on the solder is passed through an oven, so that the solder melts in the oven and a mechanical connection between the components and the printed circuit board is formed.
If the oven is used for heating a comparatively long strip-shaped carrier, only a portion of the strip-shaped carrier being present in the oven at any time, malfunctions such as interruptions or decelerations in the supply or removal of the remainder of the strip-shaped carrier may take place, whereby the strip-shaped carrier is not or too slowly transported in the transport direction. As a result, the portion of the strip-shaped carrier present in the oven remains in the oven too long and is overheated and damaged. Switching-off of the oven in the case of malfunctions offers no solution because the oven cools down only slowly.
The invention has for its object to provide a method whereby the above disadvantages are avoided.